What happens now?
by sweetashby
Summary: What happens When Gabby finds out she's pregnant, but her and Casey her no longer together? Rating may change later.


1\. Can I just say...Oh. My. God. WE FINALLY GOT DAWSEY BABY! The adorable s4 images that keep running through my head are just unbelievable! NOTHING about the finale made me mad. period. like crotis, dawsey baby, dawseride! so much cuteness! BTW I'm LOVING chili!

2\. This was supposed to be a one-shot with sort of a leave the readers to decide how it ended type story. BUT I'm considering continuing it. This was written before I saw the finale, and it was based off of my theories.

Hope y'all enjoy.

It's been just over six weeks since she' spent the night with Matt. The following morning, as promised they had gone back to just friends.

"This is just a reaction to the stress of the day.." Those were her words. She knew she had no right to be upset but she couldn't deny the pain she'd felt when she heard his whispered response. "Absolutely."

From an outsider's point of view, it was a bad idea to look for solace in the arms of the man she'd spent months getting over; but if she were being honest with herself-she hadn't gotten the slightest bit over Matt Casey and she more than likely never would. Outside of Shay, Matt was her best friend and the only man she'd ever been with where she'd spent time imagining their future together. To be perfectly honest she'd spent more than a few nights dreaming of Matt out in the yard, teaching a little boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes how to catch a baseball. But she couldn't be honest with him, it didn't work the first time and she had just gotten his friendship back. She finally saw him smiling again and she knew she'd been the reason he'd been so broken to begin with.

She could never explain to him why she'd chosen to give up on them. She knew he didn't understand it, They had harbored their feelings for each other for so long; hell even Shay knew they would end up together, but when the going got tough-she split. She couldn't help answer his questions because even she couldn't understand it. She'd told him once before that being a firefighter was just a job what they had was everything, and she had meant it. He trusted her, fell in love with her long before they were a couple-and gave her his all. He wanted to marry her, start a family with her-and she walked away, for a job.

There was a time when she couldn't understand how Hallie could choose a career over the man she loved and then she'd done the same. But it was never for the job- though it may have seemed that way. It was out of fear, that she had packed a bag and left that night. She never wanted Matt to feel unloved by her, so she left before he did, and in doing so she'd done the one thing she never wanted to do; cause him pain.

Now here she was, just about six weeks later with three positive pregnancy sticks laid out in front of her and they're was no denying she'd more than likely hurt him once again. She'd been feeling off lately but had chalked it up to stress. It was only after she'd been picking up somethings her and Brett had needed at home, did she realize the possibility. She'd nearly been done with the list of items- when she'd gotten to the bottom and had seen in Brett's handwriting 'Tampons'.

She could feel the blood rush to her face, as she calculated the last time she had gotten her period. It was two weeks before she'd been with Matt. Quickly composing herself, she grab a box of tampons for Brett before rushing off, throwing three different pregnancy test into the basket and headed to check,

She had to tell him-she knew this was nothing something that could wait. He needed to know now both as her Lieutenant and the father of her child. Wiping away her tears, Gabby stood up- wrapping the tests in paper towels before disposing them of them in the trashcan and washing her hands.

Somehow she'd safely gotten to Matt's apartment, though she couldn't bring herself to get out of the car. Her hands were shaking and she tried to calm her nerves not wanting him to know she was terrified. She'd gone over what she would say to him in her head a million times but nothing seemed right.

This wasn't fair. She knew Matt wanted a family, she wanted a family. She even knew that at one point he wanted a family with her. But how would he feel now? She knew he wasn't the type of man to leave her alone and pregnant. She knew he'd love this child more than himself. No matter what they were to each other Matt would never be an absentee father, and she took comfort in knowing this. But..would he regret that his first child was with the woman who broke his heart, left him for fear of hurting him; like that somehow that would make it easier.

Before she allowed her mind to become to jumbled she turned the car off and walked up the flight of stairs to his apartment. Knocking a few times, before he pulled open the door. He was in his barefoot, pajama pants hanging loose around his hips and an old Annual CFD BBQ shirt, that brought out the blue in his eyes.

"Gabby-hey!" he sounded surprised to see her and she could feel the panic taking over again.

"I'm sorry, I uh I should of called before coming, I'll uh come back tomorrow."

Before she could fully turn Matt grabbed her hand, giving her an adorable smile. The one he'd give her when they were together and she was mad at him. Knowing she couldn't resist it.

"Hey. You don't have to call before. Just come in." Gabby smiled as she stepped inside.

"Is Kelly here?"

"No, he uh went home with a girl from molly's tonight." Gabby and Matt both laughed.

"Sound's like Kelly."

"Gabby..what are you doing here? Don't get me wrong I love having you here...but I know you. More than you realize and you wouldn't be here if you weren't upset or worried about something."

"Matt.."

"Please, just talk to me."

"I'm pregnant." 


End file.
